


Why even bother?

by xBrokenSecretsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBrokenSecretsx/pseuds/xBrokenSecretsx
Summary: Tzuyu is wonders, why she even bothers. Sana always paying attention to everyone else, she knows she’s just an affectionate person, but sometimes Tzuyu feels like she doesn’t even exist in Sana’s world.Shes just tired of it all.





	Why even bother?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this morning’s dance practice video, where Tzuyu tried to dance with Sana but sana ignored her and instead was doing her thing with Jeongyeon.

Why do I even bother?

Tzuyu wondered to herself as she stared out the window of the van, her face resting on the palm of her hand. They were heading home after filming some promotional material for their latest comeback. It hadn’t been anything too crazy, just an announcement video and some dance practice videos, it hadn’t take them long to finish up.

Dance practice

The words playing in her mind, causing her face to turn down into a frown, a sigh escaping her lips as she kept her gaze out the window. Once again starting to get lost in her thoughts

“Tzuyu-ah?” a soft voice finally spoke, snapping the young girl from her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes spotting a pair of heads peaking over their seats at her.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung

For a moment she had forgotten the other two girls were also in the car, not having really been paying attention the majority of the car ride. The six older girls had piled into the other car, so it was just them here, not that Tzuyu minded. She’d rather not have to see a rather raven haired Japanese girl.

“Tzuyu-ah?” The voice asked again a bit louder this time, the latter realizing it belonged to Dahyun. She pulled away from the window, looking over at her two closest friends. It wasn’t that she wasn’t close to the older girls, cause she was. It was just the fact that the trio was the closest in age, roommates, and practically spent all their time together. Tzuyu instantly felt at ease when with with them.

“Are you Okay?” Dahyun asked as she looked at her, a hint of concern evident in her eyes. “You’ve been sort of out of it since the second dance practice video” she added.

From the corner of her eye, Tzuyu could see Chaeyoung’s big brown eyes filled with Curiosity, but also sharing the concern of the older girl.

Tzuyu opened her mouth to speak, but closed it just as fast she had opened it, the dance practice coming to mind once more.

______________________

“Alright girls, now we’re gonna film a dance practice version for once.” Their manager had spoken looking down at a sheet. “Just be yourselves and interact with the camera when your individual parts come on”

All the girls had nodded in agreement and got into their positions, to start the dance. As the song started they all began, everything was going well, each girl doing her thing and interacting with fans. That was until everyone else started to Reenact their music video scenes. First Jihyo doing her Love letter scenes, then Momo dancing the Lala land choreography, followed directly after by Mina and Dahyun doing their headphone scenes. The sight had cause Tzuyu to laugh slightly, seeing the brief panicked expression on Mina’s face when Dahyun suddenly appeared behind her, she hadn’t been expecting it. Dahyun’s smug smile only adding to the hilarity of the situation.

As the time for the second chorus, the one she shared with Sana, Tzuyu decided it was probably a good idea to reenact their dance scenes from the music video.

The youngest girl always worried she was bad at interacting with fans, not really sure how to do things like this due to the fact she was so shy. It was a constant worry in her mind that fans would think she didn’t like them, and wasn’t putting in an effort to try, which in reality she really was. In times like these she’d would look to her Unnies to try and figure out what she should do. Everyone else was doing music video scenes in their pairs, so they probably should too, right? She had really enjoyed doing the dance with Sana, their roles playing opposite of one another.

Once the second chorus came on Tzuyu felt a pang of excitement, moving towards the center as she began to do the dance. She figured Sana would join, as she caught her moving forward from the corner of her eye. The youngest girl danced happily at first, that was until she turned towards the older girl. Sana wasn’t paying any attention to her, and instead had dragged Jeongyeon towards the center, reenacting their ghost scene while also trying to land a kiss on the protesting girl. Tzuyu suddenly get herself thrown off, a discouraged feeling running through her body as the scene unraveled in front of her. After a second of staring, the realization that the camera was still rolling, her face clearly displaying the feelings,of her feeling awkward and out of place. She quickly pushed the dumbfounded expression from her face, instead pressing a small smile to her lips as she she began to back away into her usual position. On any other given day she would have gotten into position with no problem, but today wasn’t one of those days. Without meaning she found herself backing into Dahyun, embarrassment quickly found it’s way into her chest, making her face flush. She hurriedly moved to her position trying not to let all her sudden feelings show on her face.

After getting through the rest of the hellish video filming, in which Sana proceeded to flirt and play with every other girl in the room except for her. Tzuyu felt relief wash over her, as the girls packed up their belongings and prepared to go. While everyone else was talking and laughing the youngest, didn’t feel like participating in any of it. Her mind still thinking about the dance practice.

______________________

How come she was so thrown of because of Sana? This was normal behavior, on the matters part, so why couldn’t she just ignore it and move on? Had she even apologized to dahyun for bumping into her?

“Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung called this time breaking her from her thoughts, a frown on her face clearly impatient from Tzuyu’s lack of response and focus. A small sigh escaped the latter’s lips, as she glanced down at her hands.

“I’m sorry for bumping Into you during the dance practice” The youngest said softly, directing her words towards Dahyun. The eldest girls furrowing her brow in confusion as she stared at her.

“That’s wasn’t what I was referring to Tzu” Dahyun said softly looking at her. “No harm was done, and I’m not upset over it”

Tzuyu began to fiddle with her hands, not looking up at either of the two girls in front of her. “Then what is it?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Your feelings regarding a certain Japanese girl” Chaeyoung cut in suddenly, her voice soft “you know the one who’s name starts with an S and ends with an A.”

Tzuyu felt herself slump down into her seat a bit, something the girl never did considering her perfect posture. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she mumbled, still not meeting the other girls gazes.

“Sure you don’t” the shortest girl responded, even without looking at her Tzuyu could tell she was rolling her eyes. “Don’t think we didn’t notice you’re reaction and change in mood when Sana started dancing with Jeongyeon instead of you”

“Not to mention how you completely turned stoned every time she danced or messed with anyone else” Dahyun added, her time softer than Chaeyoung’s.

Tzuyu felt herself shrug slightly, now playing with the hem of her hoodie. “I’m not upset, It’s just Sana-unnie being Sana...” she began but cut herself off, knowing very well that regardless what she tried to say, the other two girl weren’t buying in. They knew their Maknae all to well. Another sigh escaped the youngest girls lips, as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I know it’s just sana being sana... and that I should be use to it by now.. but for some reason I just couldn’t look past it...” Tzuyu said exasperated as she covered her face. “It’s not even a big deal, I don’t even understand why I’m so upset it” she murmured.

“Because you like her” Chaeyoung said simply looking at her youngest friend knowingly.

“Why do I even bother?” The young girl finally spoke, a sad smile pressed to her face. “It’s not like she’s ever gonna reciprocate my feelings anyway...”

“Tzu...” One of the girls began, it may have been Chaeyoung, but Tzuyu wasn’t really paying attention to them anymore.

“She’s always so busy trying to flirt or tease someone.. Momo.. trying to kiss Chae or Jeongyeon, always clinging to Dahyun wherever we go..” Tzuyu continued, the two other girls quite swallowing back their words.

“I’m not upset at you guys.. you’re with Momo After all Chae, and Dahyun’s got Mina” She said looking up at both girls, their cheeks tinted red, at the mention of their girlfriends.

“I’m not even upset with Sana.. it’s just the way she is... I know that” The younger girl sighed softly looking down once more. “It’s just she’s this way with literally everyone expect for me... she doesn’t even pay attention to me.” Her voice was just above a whisper now, as if she feared of saying the words too loud.

“Tzuyu..” Dahyun said moving from her seat to sit beside the taller girl, wrapping her arms around her. Chae reached her hand out, taking one of Tzuyu’s hands in her own as she squeezed it gently.

“Why’d I have to develop feelings for her?” The youngest felt herself choke out. “Why’d I have to like her?”

“We can’t control who we fall for Tzu.. it just happens” Chaeyoung spoke softly, still holding onto the younger girls hand. She truly hated seeing her best friend hurting.

“I’m tired guys” Tzuyu said after a long silence. It was a phrase she’d started to use often, though she didn’t feel like anyone truly grasped the weight of the words.

“We should be home soon..” Dahyun said with a slight nod. “When we get home you can..” She began but Tzuyu just shook her head, cutting her off.

“I’m tired feeling my heart heart, over something I can’t control” the youngest girl said. “What the point?” She asked as she pulled away from both girls, moving back to the window, focusing her attention outside once more.

“What are you saying Tzuyu-ah?” Dahyun asked frowning slightly.

“I’m.. I’m just gonna stop trying...”

“Are you sure about this tzu?” Chae asked looking at Tzuyu, her brows furrowed in uncertainty. “You can’t just just bury your feelings..”

Tzuyu didn’t bother looking over at either girl, as she shrugged slightly. “I’m tired” she repeated.

The rest of the car ride had been quiet, occasionally Dahyun & Chaeyoung would sneak glances at the youngest girl, they caught her wiping away at some stray tears a few times, though she never made a sound.

They had arrived at the dorm first, the other girls having stopped to pick up something to eat. After changing into more comfortable clothing, Dahyun and Chaeyoung all but dragged Tzuyu to the living room to watch movies with them. The last thing they wanted was to leave the Youngest girl alone to wallow in her thoughts. After a bit, they finally managed to crack a smile out of her, feeling accomplished for lifting the girls mood even if it was only a little.

The good mood however, was short lived as the house’s door swung open and the remaining six members piled into the living room, food in hand. Tzuyu watched as Momo came over pulling Chaeyoung off the couch to wrap her in a hug.

“I missed you” she mumbled as she hugged the small girl, who instantly hugged her back repeating the words back.

From the corner of her eye, Tzuyu could see Mina standing off to one side, ever so often sneaking a glance towards Dahyun. Tzuyu gently nudged at eagle girl’s shoulder, motioning towards Mina with her head.

“But..” Dahyun began, not wanting to leave the younger girl alone, but Tzuyu simply shook her head.

“Don’t keep Mina waiting, I’m alright unnie” She said softly, as she nudged her up off the couch and towards mina. She watched as Dahyun wrapped her arms around Mina from behind, pressing a few soft kisses to her neck, causing the quite girl to jump slightly.

Tzuyu smiled softly looking at her friends happy, with their respective others. Though she was happy for her friends, she a pang in her chest. She suddenly felt someone sit beside her, a familiar strawberry vanilla sent hitting her.

Sana.

“Tzuyu-ah!!!!” Sana said excitedly as she leaned closer to the younger girl. A joyful expression present on her face.

“H-hi Sana-Unnie” Tzuyu felt herself stutter for a moment, before composing herself once more. She felt herself scoot back a bit, though it just made Sana scoot forward once more.

“I felt like I haven’t seen you all day” the older girl said, her big brown eyes focused straight on Tzuyu. Those eyes.. brown, appearing as though they were stained with the color Hot chocolate, something about the way Sana stared at her with those eyes instantly made her feel warm, as if she had engulfed in a warm blanket.

“Yeah” Tzuyu simply agreed with a small nod.

Except I saw you.. you just didn’t see me.

Sana continued to speak, telling random stories about the day, the latter nodding ever so often, forcing a laugh or smile when needed. It took everything it had in her not to really look at sana as she spoke, knowing it’d be hard to push her from her mind if she did. She’d admit that it felt good to have Sana’s attention for the time being.

Even if it was short lived.

They were joined on the couch by Momo and Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon also joining them as she sat on the floor in front of the couch. Within seconds Sana was back to her usual antics, teasing one of the other girls, trying to steal kisses, an uproar of giggles spreading across the living room as all the other girls laughed at the usual scene. Well everyone but Tzuyu, that is. After watching for a little while, she felt self grow more and more upset, the scene in Front of her no longer bearable, She could feel her discouragement returning. She suddenly stood up, a bit faster than she meant to, though she’s not sure anyone even noticed and quietly started to retreat out of the room.

“Tzuyu-ah?” Jihyo called out loudly, causing Tzuyu to stop in her tracks, everyone else seemed to stop their giggling their attention now focused on her.

So much for quietly sneaking out.

Tzuyu thought to herself, letting out a small sigh.

“Where are you going? We were just about to sit down to eat” Jihyo continued looking at the younger.

“I was just going back to my room” she said softly, looking back at the older girls. “I’m not really hungry right now”

“Are you alright?” Nayeon spoke up this time looking at the younger girl with concern. “Is something the matter?”

“No. No nothings wrong everything fine” Tzuyu answered it bit faster than she should have, instantly shaking her head.

“I-I’m just tired” she said simply, flashing the other girls a small smile, as she excused herself to her room.

Dahyun frowned, casting a look over at Chaeyoung, who was looking back, the same worried expression on her face. The looks did not go unnoticed by Mina who was seated beside oldest Maknae.

Mina raised an eyebrow, giving dahyun a knowing look. “Sana?” She mouthed looking at dahyun, who simply nodded letting out a sigh.

_______________________

“Im tired” Tzuyu muttered to herself as she threw herself onto her bed, curling up as she stared at the wall. She didn’t realize tears had started falling, until she felt her pillow wet.

_______________________

The rest of the evening progressed, though Tzuyu never came out of the room. The food the others had left out for her, remained untouched. As the hours went by, the more their concern for their youngest member grew. Though it hadn’t been spoken out loud, it became evident to the older girls that the remaining youngest knew something.

“Alright you Two.” Jihyo said as Jeongyeon and Nayeon brought them into the kitchen. “What’s wrong with Tzuyu?” She asked.

“What makes you think we know..” Dahyun said bitting her lip, glancing at the floor clearly giving herself away. Chaeyoung facepalmed herself, shaking her head at she looked over at the eagle.

The three older girls continued to stare at them, arms crossed waiting for an answer. Though the younger two said nothing avoiding eye contact. They were worried about Tzuyu, however It wasn’t their secret to tell.

No one seemed to notice momo and Mina slip into the kitchen, momo wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung from behind, resting her head on the smaller girls shoulder. Mina leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed as she looked at the other girls.

“You guys already know what’s wrong” she said simply giving the girls a look.

“It has to do with a certain shiba inu, doesn’t it..” Nayeon said glancing out the kitchen towards the girl still seated in front of the TV, oblivious to the world. Though if she were closer she’d swear that the girl was frowning.

“Ding ding ding” Momo murmured into Chaeyoung’s neck.

Jihyo let out a frustrated sigh running a hand through her hair. She hated seeing her members upset, but she had a certain soft spot for Tzuyu, they all did. So it was only natural that bothered she was a bit more annoyed than usual.

“And of course Sana’s completely oblivious it it all” Momo mumbled still holding onto Chaeyoung. “Yet somehow I’m the one who gets Called Pabo” She added, to which Chaeyoung responded to by grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

“Tzuyu said she’s tired” Dahyun said sighing as she looked at the floor. Mina coming over to wrap an arm around her, rubbing her back reassuringly “She wants to just stop trying and bury her feelings away.”

“That’s going to do her any good.. it’s just going to hurt her” Jeongyeon said shaking her head in disapproval.

“Yeah well she’s hurting enough, thinking her feelings will never be reciprocated.” Chaeyoung mumbled.

Mina shook her head, momo doing the same. “The feelings are mutual...” Mina began.

“Sana’s just to dense to acknowledge it” Momo muttered hiding her face in Chaeyoung’s neck.

“She literally flirts with everyone else and when it comes to Tzuyu, she just can’t bring herself to do it because she gets all flustered. So then she just decided‘ sto focus all her attention on someone else and ignore her..” Mina said with a sigh. “However she fails to realize that by doing that, she’s getting the wrong message across... if I were Tzuyu I’d be upset too.”

“Baka” Momo murmured in Japanese.

The two girls knew the other girl well, they had been close for years many years before after all. So while they loved the other Japanese girl with all their heart, they could also acknowledge she did a lot of stupid things.

“Things can’t keep going on this way..” Nayeon said with a sigh as she rested her chin on Jihyo, the younger girl wrapping her arm around her waist.

Jeongyeon cleared her throat, to which nayeon responded to by taking her hand and pulling her closer to them.

The four other girls looked at the trio, in amusement for a moment, before a set of foot steps coming into the kitchen, called their attention their attention.

“Speaking of the devil” Chaeyoung muttered quietly, cautious so Sana couldn’t hear.

There was a scowl on her the girls face, concern evident in her eyes.

“What’s the matter Sana-ya?” Jihyo asked looking over at at the girl.

“What’s the matter with Tzuyu?” Sana asked. “I know she said she was tired.. but  
earlier she wouldn’t even look at me when I was talking to her.. I brushed it off because I thought it was nothing.. but now she’s not even responding to texts about coming out of the room...” she said with a frown.

“Gee I really wonder what it could be” Momo responded sarcastically, earning a pinch from Chaeyoung, making her let out a yelp.

“Huh?” Sana asked looking at Momo confused, crossing her arms slightly. “What’s that suppose to mean? Do you know something I don’t?”

“Everyone but you knows” Nayeon murmured, hiding her face in Jihyo’s neck.

“What?” Sana asked looking over at Nayeon now. “Can you guys stop mumbling!?”

“Are you concerned about Tzuyu, Sana-ya?” Jihyo asked looking over at the girl curiously

“What kind a question is that? Everyone’s concerned” Sana said looking at them with an incredulous expression.

“That’s not what I asked you” Jihyo said shaking her head. “I asked if YOU were concerned about Tzuyu” she said adding emphasis to the world you.

Confusion crossed Sana’s face as she looked at Jihyo, then at the other girls. She was quite for a moment. “Of course I’m concerned. It’s Tzuyu.” She finally said.

“Oh so you’re only concerned because it’s Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! I mean No! I mean...” The confused girl began, feeling herself grow frustrated. “I’m just concerned cause something’s clearly bothering her, and she won’t talk to me!”

“Mmm if you’re concerned.. then why don’t you go talk to her about it?” Nayeon, asked peering out from Jihyo’s neck for a moment.

All the other girls looked towards Sana, in response to Nayeon’s suggestion.

“You’re all acting weird....” Sana said frowning as she’s looked at them. “I’m going to talk to Tzuyu...”

“Finally” Mina mumbled once Sana was out of ear shot.

“What are the odds she screws up and this ends up a bigger mess, than it already is?” Chaeyoung asks

“Mm... you never know with that one” Mina responded with a small shrug, leaning her head against Dahyun. “Honestly this is exhausting to keep up with.. I understand why Tzuyu’s tired.”

“In all honesty, this could go either way.” Momo added, pecking chaeyoung on the cheek when she noticed the shorter girl frowning.

Jihyo closed her eyes for a moment, then let out a long sigh. “Let’s just brace ourselves for whatever the outcome maybe” she said looking at the other girls.

“Soo... we’re going to eavesdrop right..” Jeongyeon asked looking around.

“Oh absolutely.” Nayeon said finally pulling her head out from Jihyo’s neck, a small smirk on her lips.

_______________________

There was a knock on the bedroom door Tzuyu shared with Dahyun and Chaeyoung, but she made no effort to get up nor answer. It was probably one of the older girls knocking for her to come out and eat. Maybe if she stayed quite she, they’d think she was asleep and leave her be. To her displeasure however, the bedroom door swung open, a pair of footsteps stepping inside, whoever it was shutting the door behind them.

“If you’re here to tell me to come out, your wasting your time” she mumbled as she felt the person take a seat on the edge of her bed, assuming the offender to be one of her roommates. “I know it wasn’t right of me to just walk out like that.. but I’d rather not see Sana right now”

“Did she do something to upset you?” The person finally spoke up, sadness lacing the all to familiar voice, causing Tzuyu to stiffen.

Please don’t be. Please.

She slowly sat up glancing over her shoulder, to her chagrin her eyes landing on the one person she hadn’t wanted to see.

“S-sana...” The younger girl stuttered looking at the older girl, who was seated at the edge of her bed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sana asked bitting her lip, her eyes wide as she looked at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu swallowed quickly shaking her head. “No. No. you didn’t do anything” she said quickly, trying to reassure the raven haired girl in front of her.

Sana was quiet for a little, casting her eyes to the floor for a moment before looking at Tzuyu once more. “If I didn’t do anything, why don’t you want to see me?” she asked.

Tzuyu opened her mouth to respond, but instantly shut it not sure how to respond once more. She looked away from the Japanese girl, settling her gaze on the floor, as she fiddled with her fingers, shrugging slightly.

“Tzuyu-ya” Sana said looking at her moving closer to the younger girl. “Look me”

Tzuyu shook her head moving away from her once more. Sana let out a frustrated sigh moving closer once more. This continued until Tzuyu ran out of bed, and was now pressed between other girl and the wall.

“You’ve got not where else to go” Sana said matter a factly. “Now Look at me.”

“Why are you even in here? Don’t you have other people to go flirt with and try to kiss?” Tzuyu suddenly snapped, her words coming out harsher than she intended, quickly raising a hand to cover her mouth once she realized what she’d done.

Within a matter of seconds she felt Sana’s hands, grab her face pulling her face closer to hers. She quickly tried to pull her face away, but Sana’s hands held her firmly. “Look at me Tzuyu!” The older girl said a little louder, her tone stern, some annoyance laced in there.

Swallowing once more, the younger girl blinked a few times, slowly raising her glance to meet Sana’s waiting eyes.

“W-what?” Tzuyu asked looking as she looked at her, Sana’s gaze intensely staring into her own.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” The latter said simply.

Tzuyu diverged her gaze once more. “I said to look at me dammit!” Sana said in exasperation.

Tzuyu flinched slightly, instantly complying to the older girls demand.

“Tell me.”  
“Sana...”  
“I said tell me.”  
“Please.. just drop it”

“Im not go to ask anymore. NOW. TELL ME.” The older girl demanded, still holding onto her face.

“I LIKE YOU OKAY!?” Tzuyu finally found herself blurting out, her suddenly rise in tone startling Sana who let go of her face as she jumped back slightly.

“W-what...” the older girl asked as her eyes widened.

Tzuyu stood up from the bed, running a hand through her hair. “I like you okay!? I’ve liked you for a long time, Hell I think I may even love you... but I don’t know. A-and I know it’s stupid for me to feel this way since we’re friends and all, but I just can’t control my feelings.” Tzuyu began to blurt out, as she paced the room.

Sana opened her mouth to speak, but the younger girl continued. “And then i see you flirting and trying to kiss all the other girls, and it’s just so frustrating to watch. I know I shouldn’t be so upset about it, I’m not even mad at you, because that’s just your personality and after all these years I know that I should be use to it... but even though I know that it still BOTHERS me.” She continued to pace around.

“You literally flirt or give the other girls attention, but when it comes to me, I’m lucky If i even get a glance. It hurts watching you throw yourself at everyone else, but when it comes to me it’s like I don’t even exist. And that hurts.” Sana watched as tears began to stream down the youngest girls face, her own eyes starting to well up.

“Tzuyu-ah..” She began, but she was cut off once more.

“I know I should just forget about these stupid feelings. It’s so dumb, I’ve tried pushing the feelings away, burying them... but they never stay there” she chuckled humorlessly. “Im so stupid right? Here I am saying I like you, probably in love with you, when I know very well you’ll never reciprocate my feelings...”

Tzuyu hadn’t even realized she had been crying, until she felt a pair of warm hands grab her face once more pulling her close, only stopping once her forehead was met with another. Her vision blurry, from the tears.

 

“You aren’t stupid. Your feelings aren’t stupid, don’t ever say that” Sana said as she wrapped her arms around her. Tzuyu felt her body begin to shake as her arms, burying her face into the girls neck, to muffle the sobs that she suddenly couldn’t control. Sana held her tighter, rubbing the latter’s back, to calm her down. Wiping away at her own tears.

They stayed that way for a while, Sana quiet until Tzuyu’s sobs finally quieted down.

Once she had composed herself, Tzuyu tried to pull herself free from the older girls grasp, but Sana’s grip on her didn’t loosen.

“How long?” Sana asked quietly

“W-what?”

“How long..” Sama repeated once more. “How long, have you felt this way Tzu?”

Tzuyu was quiet for a while. “Since we were on Sixteen I guess... I never really noticed it then... but as time goes by, and the more I spend time with you, it’s just become so much more evident.. and so much harder to push away” she finally says with a sigh.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I already told you... it’s like I don’t exist in your world.. your constantly flirting with everyone else, but when it comes to me you just don’t. You use too, but as of late you just push me to the side.” Tzuyu said quietly. “There was no point in telling you. I’ve accepted that my feelings would never be returned, so I decided to just let it go.” She continued a sad smile forming on her lips.

“Who told you, your feelings would never be returned?” Sana asked her grip on the taller girl tightening.

“N-no one had to me.. It’s not that hard to figure out” The younger girl said shrugging slightly.

“Baka.” Sana muttered as she pulled away.

“What?” Tzuyu asked her brows furrowing at sana’s suddenly use of Japanese.

“Do you know why I ignore you?” Sana asked as she looked up at the taller girl as she took a step closer to her. “Do you know why I flirt with everyone else except for you?” She asked taking another step.

“Y-yes.. i mean not really.. i can only assume it’s because you don’t like me all that much” Tzuyu swallowed taking a step back.

“Have you ever thought..” sana began, taking another step forward.

Another step back.

“That maybe the reason why I don’t flirt with you..” she continued

Another step forward.

Another step back.

“That the reason why I ignore you..”

Another step forward

Another step back

Tzuyu felt her back hit the wall, once again she was trapped between Sana and the wall.

“Is that I actually like... no that I actually might love you too?” Sana finally said now dangerously close to the other girls face. “Have you ever stopped to consider that?”

“W-what?” Tzuyu suddenly found her self stuttering, taken back by the other girls words.

Was this actually happening?

“Have you ever stopped to consider, that maybe the reason I don’t flirt with you, is because I don’t want you to think you’re just something for me to just play and mess around with?” She asked tilting her head slightly.

“That the reason I don’t try to wrap my arms around you like this” She continued wrapping her arms around the taller girl “ is because I know I’m not going to want to let you go afterwards?”

“S-sana...” tzuyu began feeling her breath hitched.

“That maybe the reason I don’t try to kiss you, is because I’m afraid that once I do..” Sana’s face was just a couple of milliliters away from hers now, tzuyu could feel her breath brush across her lips as she spoke.  
“I know I wont be able to stop and control myself” she whispered.

The younger girl’s gaze fell to the older girls lips, biting her own. “K-kiss me”

“Tzuyu I just told you...”

“W-What if I don’t care.. what if I don’t want you to stop?”

Sana looked up at the girl in surprise, her eyes widening a bit.

“If you really like me like you say.. kiss me” the younger girl challenged.

Within a matter of seconds the space between their lips was closed, as sana pressed her lips to her. The kiss started of small harmless even, but the sudden desperation, all the frustration leading up to it, only fueled it. Suddenly growing, more intensely. Tzuyu found her arms wrapping around The older girls waist as she pulled her closer, while Sana tightened her grip around her neck. The kiss while gentle, it was passionate filled with all the feelings both girls had held back for so long. They stayed that way, for as long as they could, before the human body, and it’s need for oxygen became to difficult to ignore, causing them to pull away from each other and catch their breath.

Sana pulled Tzuyu’s head down gently pressing her forehead against hers once more. “I’m so sorry tzu.. I never noticed and I made you feel so awful by ignoring you” She said still trying to catch her breath.

Tzuyu shook her head “Mm-mm.. you didn’t know... I was too  
Scared to tell you the truth” She said softly trying to steady her breathing.

“You know now that I have you, I’m not  
Letting go right?” Sana teased, looking up at her with a small smirk, causing the younger girl to blush.

“I’ll try my best not to flirt and mess around with the other girls too.. I’m sorry for upsetting you with that”

Tzuyu shook her head once more “you don’t have to do that, I know you’re an affectionate person.. it’s just the way you are..” she said softly “....just maybe pay the same.. or maybe even a little more of the attention your giving to everyone else.. to me..” she mumbled, another blush spreading across her face, coughing a laugh to escape Sana’s mouth.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered” she chuckled, pecking the you her girls lips. “It’s a deal” Sana said as she pulled away, a goofy grin spreading across Tzuyu’s face.

They started at each other lovingly for a little while, holding one another like that, enjoying the silence for as long as it lasted.

The sound of Tzuyu’s grumbling stomach, suddenly breaking them from their trance, and throwing them Into a fit of laugher.

“Finally hungry?” Sana asked unable to control the giggles that continued to slip out.

Tzuyu nodded slightly, her cheeks reddening again, as she laughed a bit. “Guess i am” she admitted.

Sana continued to laugh pulling her by the hand, leading her towards the door. “Let’s go eat then” she said as she opened the door.

The second she did however there was a loud crash, as seven other girls who had been pressed up to the door, up until a moment ago suddenly crashed into the room.

Sana and Tzuyu looked down at their friends with raised eyebrows, it was evident that the group had been eavesdropping.

The offenders stared back at them for a moment saying nothing.

“You sure were quite a while.. That was a really long kiss” Momo finally spoke, breaking the silence, as she glanced up at the two with a smirk.

Tzuyu felt her face turn red in embarrassment, instantly hiding her face in her hands.

“MOMO!” Sana yelled throwing a pillow at the girl, prompting the other girl to jump up from the floor and chase her with it.

The rest of the room quickly erupted into a fit of laughter.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun quickly approached the tallest maknae, each wrapping an arm around her.

“Still tired?” Chaeyoung asked looking up at the girl, who simply shook her head.

“No.. I think I’m good now” Tzuyu said as she looked at Sana, a smile spreading across her face. “Really good” she said softly.

The other two girls instantly teasing her as they cooed about “their baby girl” finally being all grown up and in love.

Despite the teasing the girls were really happy to see their best friend finally happy again.

Tzuyu continued to smile, as she watched Sana trying to run away from momo, ever so often stopping and winking at the you get girl, before taking off again. The room was suddenly filled with noise and laughter, and for the first time in a while Tzuyu found herself joining in, feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I love reading comments so if you have anything to say please leave them below, i’d Love to know what you thought! :)


End file.
